This invention relates to traction devices for automotive vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to traction devices which can be easily applied to a wheel assembly in case of inclement weather and easily removed for use on dry roads.
It is well known that ordinary automobile tires do not provide adequate traction on snowy and icy roads. Specially designed snow tires provide better traction in snow, but still may slip on icy roads, and they tend to be noisy when run on dry roads. So-called all season tires largely solve the noise problem, but still may lose traction on especially slick roads.
It is also known to embed studs in tires to improve tire traction on snowy and icy roads. However, because it is believed that such studs accelerate pavement deterioration when run on dry roads, their use is not permitted in many areas.
The best traction under snowy and icy conditions is achieved with the use of full tire chains. Such chains are heavy and awkward to apply or remove, and also tend to reduce the speed at which the vehicle can be operated. Moreover, different size chains are required for different size wheels, so that a merchant needs to keep a comparatively large inventory in stock to be able to meet the needs of all customers. Driving with full tire chains on dry roads may damage the chains or tires.
Numerous smaller and lighter weight traction attachments for automobile tires have been devised in attempts to overcome the disadvantages of conventional tire chains. Representative devices, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,282,336; 1,301,988; 1,934,318; 2,085,204; 2,267,242; 2,422,595; 2,607,387; 2,638,954; 2,782,494; 2,963,064; 3,026,922; 3,103,242; 3,192,983; 4,036,272; 4,074,741; 4,155,389; 4,155,390; 4,176,704; 4,261,404; 4,263,954; 4,280,544; 4,321,956; 4,334,568; and 4,334,569. In general such devices are themselves subject to the disadvantages that they either do not provide a sufficient improvement in traction, and/or they tend to come off the vehicle wheel, and/or they are not sufficiently durable, and/or they are themselves difficult to apply and remove. There remains a need for improved traction devices for automotive vehicle wheels.